unexplainable
by FrenchGirl779
Summary: Jacob is in love with his best friend, Renesmee. He tries to drop hints to her but she never seems to notice or care, or does she...? Better than it sounds promise!:


Renesmee

You know that little voice in the back of your head that list everything bad that could happen as the result of what your about to do? The voice that nags you until its over and done with. The one that puts those butterflies in your stomach. The one that makes you want to vomit. The one that causes your breathing to become heavier and unstable as you get closer, and closer to the place. Some call it nerves. Some call it anxiety. I simply call it evil. If it didn't exists my life would be a whole lot easier. And I'm sure many others feel the same way. Although I believe that some places cause this evil to come upon you stronger than others. You want to know the place where it comes strongest?

High School.

Ah yes, the wonderful world of High School. I've heard so many wonderful stories from my parents. How my mother was a social outcast and my father was the boy every girl would die for. How they were paired together as lab partners in Biology and there was instantly a connection. How they fell in love and became the 'it' couple. But I've also heard some pretty horrific stories. Like how my mother was pushed into a trash can because the guy who walked into her didn't notice she was there. How my dad had a pregnancy scare his freshman year with his ex-girlfriend. How my Aunt Rose tripped and fell into some guys mashed potatoes. How my Uncle Jasper farted in the middle on a test in his English class and no one would sit near him for weeks. All these bad things out numbered the good things. These stories are what bring the evil.

So if you haven't guessed yet I'm starting High School tomorrow. I'm finally a Freshman. Which is exciting but also scares the crap out of me. High School is going to be so different from middle school. And it doesn't help that your eighth grade teachers talked nonstop about how hard it is going to be. You wouldn't believe how much time they spent lecturing us about the demands of High School because some kid didn't do his homework. It doesn't matter how much they lectured us, that kid was never going to do his homework. Teachers just don't understand that I guess. Now I'm not dissing my teachers, I've loved most of them. I've always been the good student and it always gets me on their good sides. But when it comes to high school I'm afraid of what the teachers will be like. Will they be smelly and hairy? Will they expect you to have next weeks homework done out of no where? Will they give you detention for sharpening your pencil or asking to borrow one? Will they ruin your social life and reputation just because they didn't like what you were wearing that day?

High School sure is intimidating and I know for sure it will have its ups and downs. But even if I become a social outcast, everyone hates me, I never fall in love, and I never get my first kiss. I know for sure I will have three people always standing right by me.

Person number one: Izzy Cullen. Izzy Cullen is the daughter of Rosalie and Emmet Cullen and also my cousin. Izzy is also a freshman and one of the best people you will ever meet. She is super tall and skinny like her mom but is super athletic like her dad. She had blonde hair like her mom but its curly like her dads. She also loves and I mean LOVES the color pink. She is always wearing pink. In her volleyball, soccer, basketball, and swimming all her uniforms are pink. Even if that's not the team color she wears it anyway because she does what she wants and doesn't care what other people think. I admire her for that. She is also very perverted and goofy. But she can be serious and say something heartfelt every once in a while.

Person number two: Brinley Cullen: Brinley is the daughter of Alice and Jasper Cullen and is also my cousin. Brinley is also a freshman. She is very short, I think around 5'2, but is rather thin. She has long curly black hair and violet eyes. She is extremely hipper and is genially a happy person but she can have her serious moments. She is not into sports or getting dirty at all. She can also tell what your feeling just like her dad. Brinley loves clothes and shoes. She seems to always want some new pair of shoes or clothing everyday. Online shopping is her best friend. Next to Izzy and I of course.

My third person is someone special. Some one who has been there since we were in dippers. He is my shoulder to lean on. My tissue, my pillow, my rock. He keeps me sane and helps me through almost anything. Jacob Black. His mom, Sarah Black, and my mom, Isabella Cullen, were and still are best friends. Our dads only met because of our moms but there still good friends too. As soon as we were born our moms put us together everyday. We were always having play dates and sleepovers. We went to the same daycare and the same elementary and middle school. We've always been in each others classes. We have always been inseparable. Jacob Black is my best friend. I couldn't live without him. I can go to him for everything. Except boy trouble. I tried that once and as I was ranting on about how much I liked Johnathan Taylor Thomas I noticed how Jacob's face was blank and set stone. His hands were balled into fist and out of nowhere he stomped out of my room and didn't talk to me for a week. I never even mentioned boys around him again. That was the longest week I had ever endured.

So those are the three people who would and always will stand by me. No matter what. But back to High School. I start tomorrow. And I'm panicking. I've been pacing in my room for the past hour. I walked to my closet which as been open all day. I'm trying to decide what to wear on the first day. I've got to make a good impression but also show what my style is and who I am. I began pulling clothes off hangers hand holding it up to myself while looking into my built in mirror. Did I mention my parents were rich? Well daddy's a surgeon and mommy's a million dollar author. Anyway nothing looked right so I ended up throwing it out of the closet. I didn't even hear my bedroom door open so as I threw a pile of close out you could say I was surprised when I heard a deep voice say 'what the?'

I quickly peeked my head out of my closet to see Jacob standing in the middle of my room bewildered. He had a red sweater on his head, gray skinny jeans around his neck, a lime green hat stuck to his shirt, and a mini skirt caught on him belt buckle. I held in laughter and I rushed toward him.

"Sorry Jake, I'm just trying to find something to wear for tomorrow." I peeled all the clothes off of him and stepped back smiling. Jake was your typical fifteen year old boy. Growing. Though I swear he's on steroids. He's at least 6'5 if not more. He's got muscles a guy could only dream of. He looks more like senior then a freshman. But he's just a big goof ball.

"I'm sure anything you pick will be perfect." He smiled at me. It was his famous hundred watt smile. Though it wasn't my favorite of his. I loved his gentle smile. The one he uses when we have a heart to heart moment. I bet the lucky girl who gets to marry him will see it a lot. Which will make me jealous. Though were only fifteen so I don't need to worry about that anytime soon.

"Well then why hasn't anything looked right yet?" I stared at him, my eyes were probably open wide frustration clear on my face. He rolled his eyes and got up from my clothed covered bed. He walked into my closet and walked out two seconds later holding my high wasted thick spaghetti strapped dress. It was gray and different shades of blue with a tint of brown in it. He threw it at me.

"Put it on." I immediately got up and went to my closet, shut the door and changed. I walked out and Jacob smiled. "See! Perfect!" I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"Zip me up." He hesitated. He never hesitates. I always ask him to help me with clothes. He got up anyway and stood behind me. I could feel the heat from him flowing onto me. His sweet breath filled my nose. His big, warm hands leaned gently against my back as he slowly pulled up the zipper. Our eyes locked in the mirror. And there's that smile. His smoldering chocolate eyes bored into mine as the beautiful smile graced is lips. I smiled back which caused his eyes too shine.

"What shoes should I wear?" I quickly ran into my closet and put on one brown gladiator sandal and one gray flat. I walked out and showed Jacob. He looked at my feet. He spread out his thumb and pointer finger and placed them under his chin pursing his lips. I rolled my eyes, he does this every time I ask him a question.

"The brown ones" I looked down nodding my head.

"I was thinking the same thing." I walked back into my closet talking off the dress and the shoes.

"Hey Ness I was thinking that -"

"JACOB!" I screamed as I saw Jake standing in the doorway of my closet eyes wide and mouth hanging open while I was standing there in a bra and panties. Thank god they were my nicer pair even though I'd rather Jacob not see me in them at all. Well not right now at least, maybe if we were having a romantic moment but this was just embarrassing.

"JACOB WILLAM BLACK, COVER YOUR EYES YOU IDIOT!" Jacob nodded quickly a few times before he actually clamped his hand over his eyes. I quickly threw on a pair of denim short shorts and a tank top. "Now what were you sating?" I asked as I walked past him. He turned slightly and took a step forward only to run into the doorway of my closet. I giggled as Jacob took his hand off his eyes and grinned at me.

"As I was saying before I was so nicely interrupted," he winked at me, I looked away blushing, "I was thinking that maybe we could go for one last cliff dive today." I smiled. I loved cliff diving. What I loved most about it was how protective Jake got of me. He was always so scared I was going to fall off or jump without him. Yes, he likes to jump with me because then he knows that I will be safe. He wont even let me jump with any of his friends.

I grinned nodding my head quickly. "I'd love to!" Jake grinned at me and began walking to my door.

"Well I'll let you change and meet you down stairs." I nodded running to my closet. I grabbed my favorite itsy bitsy teeny weeny yellow polka dot bikini. I threw it on and put one of Jacobs old shirts over it. Now the only reason I have the shirt is because he left it in my car and I have never given it back. I don't think he even knows I have it. I put on some flips flops and put my sun glasses in my hair. I ran downstairs grabbing a towel on the way.

I saw Jacob leaning casually against the wall next to the front door as I walked down the stairs. He looked up when he heard the loud noises of my flip flops. His eyes sparkled and my favorite smile graced his face. I walked up to him, he reached toward me and fingered the sleeve of the shirt.

"Where in the world did you get this?" I bit my lip looking at him through my lashes.

"Well you left it in my car that day we went to the beach and I liked it so I never gave it back. Are you mad? Do you want it back?" He continued to finger the shirt, gradually pulling me closer to him. I was up against his chest when he leaned down so the tip of our noses touched.

"How could I ever be mad at you? And no I don't want it back, you look," his eyes trailed down. He was checking me out, "Amazing" he breathed looking into my eyes. Our lips were so close. My eyes flashed to his lips and his flashed to mine. The hand fingering the shirt slowly slid down to my hip, bringing me closer. I gasped from the sudden movement, placing my hands on his chest. His other hand went the back of my head, his fingers threading through my hair. My breathing became labored as our lips got closer.

"RENESMEE!" Jacob and I jumped away from each other as Izzy and Brinley entered my house dressed to go to the beach. The looked at me and notice the wide eyes and blushing coming from both Jake and I. Izzy raised her eyebrows as Brinley giggled. "Well it looks like we have interrupted something, maybe we should come back later."

"NO! I mean no, no um… nothing was going on… did you guys need something?" I felt Jacob slump next to me and sigh. Did he want to kiss me?

"Oh well we were just headed to the beach and wanted to see if you wanted to tag along."

"Oh well Jake and I were just about to go cliff diving. You guys want to join?" The made faces.

"I'm not a fan of cliff diving unless…" I rolled my eyes knowing what Izzy wanted. "Is Collin going to be there?" I sighed.

"Sure I'll call him."

After Izzy and Brinley were done with their squealing fest I called Collin and asked if he wanted to go cliff diving. Apparently all of his buddies were there so there all going to show up to. All of Collins buddies were all Jacob's buddies too so I didn't think Jacob would mind them coming. The people coming consisted of Collin, who Izzy is currently crushing on, Jack, Tyler, Brady, who is Collins best friend, Embry, who is Jakes guy best friend (I'm Jakes girl best friend and I come before Embry, at least that's what Jake told me.), Nick, and Matt, who currently has the hugest crush on me.

We walked out side and I told Izzy I was going to ride with Jake so he wouldn't to be alone. All she said was 'uh huh' and winked at me. I rolled my eyes and walked to Jakes 'Rabbit' as he calls it. I love the car though. Jacob made it himself and that impresses me. Jake opened my door for me and ran to the drivers side. He was such a gentleman. As we were driving to the cliff I noticed the Jake was being extra quiet and didn't turn his music on.

"Everything okay?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I was just kind of hoping it would be just you and me going."

"Oh, I didn't know other wise I would have told them not to come, I'm sorry." He took my hand raising it to his lips. He placed a gentle kiss on it then put it up against his face leaning on it slightly.

"Don't be sorry, it's never your fault." I smiled. Once we got up to the cliff I took back my hand and jumped out. "Hold on Ness! Wait for me to change before you jump!" I rolled my eyes.

"Okay! Whatever!" I walked up to where everyone was standing and laughing together.

"Hey it's Nessie!" I grinned waving.

"Hi guys" I saw Matt waving me over to the seat next to me. I sat down and gave him a flirty smile. I loved messing with him.

"Hi Matt!"

"Hey Nessie" He wrapped his arm around my waist. I fought the urge to run away.

"How are you?"

"Good, hey you wanna jump with me?" He raised his eyebrows motioning toward the cliff. I bit my lip looking from the cliff to the trees where I knew Jacob was changing. Then I looked back too Matt. Should I take the chance of Jacob getting mad? Or should I just be his good little listener forever? You know what. Jake can't tell me what I can and can not do. Not anymore. If I want to jump a cliff with someone other than Jacob, I will.

Yes I would like to jump with you." He grinned taking my hand, pulling me to the edge.

"Wait!" he looked at me confused. I kicked off my flip flops and took off Jake's shirt. Matt grinned licking his lips. Creepy. I adjusted my bikini them smiled satisfied. "Okay now I'm ready" Matt grinned. We stood back farther, counted to three and ran. As soon as I jumped off I heard a panicked sexy deep yell.

"RENESMEE!" Crap.


End file.
